


Got lost, now adopted by an Exiled blond person he's nice

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Regression/De-Aging, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Tommy is a little insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Dream gets De-aged permanently and Tommy is going to take care of him so he's not lonely anymore.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071140
Comments: 6
Kudos: 485





	Got lost, now adopted by an Exiled blond person he's nice

Tommy isn’t completely sure what happened, he and Dream had been running around when a couple of Witches appeared and hit Dream with a couple of potions. He coughed and looked around for Dream, but when he looked down he saw a small child curled up sleeping in Dream’s cloak the mask was laid across the kid’s head. Tommy took a small step forward as Dream’s eyes opened they a were bright happy green.

“Hello?” said the small child, he could see him more clearly now, and well he was adorable. His curly milk chocolate-colored hair flopped around his face, he had a bunch of freckles dotting his nose and a gap in his teeth. 

“Hey?” Tommy looked down at the child, he was pretty sure that this is what Dream looked like when he was a kid. The child just looked up at him wide-eyed, what the hell should he say now.

“So what’s your name?”

“Dream, it’s a nice name I like it! What’s your name?”

How do you talk to children? How did Phil do this?

“Tommy, what’s that last thing you remember?”

“Hmmm, I dunno maybe oh I was sleeping in the woods!”

Weird but okay, wait. Dream is a child who needs someone to take care of him, no one else comes out here and Dream would probably just stay with him forever. He wouldn't have anywhere else to go, he could just stay here with him. He wouldn't have to be lonely anymore, he could have a child to take care of and Tech to fight and build with and go hunting with and mine! 

Tommy smiled that the kid and asked

“Do you want to stay with me?”

Dream smiled, nodded quickly, and grabbed his hand. If Tommy was going to care for a child he would need a better house. Then realized he had no idea how to care for a child and he couldn’t just buy a parenting book, well Phil figured it out so he could too! He quickly got a new bed and placed it across from his own, 

“Dream do you know how to set a spawn point?”

Dream nodded and hit the bed then smiled that him

“I like the tent”

Tommy smiled and patted his head before saying

“Well no but I'll build a house soon, you’ll have your own room and everything!”

Dream smiled and hugged him, this child was his now.


End file.
